1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to an identification code generation method and a management method for a memory, and more particularly, to an identification code generation method and a management method for a non-volatile memory and a memory controller and a memory storage system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for such battery-powered portable products due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure. A memory card is a storage device which uses a NAND flash memory as its storage medium.
Even though non-volatile memory has aforementioned advantages, how to prevent unauthorized distribution of a digital content when the digital content is transmitted by using a non-volatile memory storage medium is a major subject to the publisher of the digital content. For example, a digital music supplier encrypts the digital content stored in a non-volatile memory module by using a memory identification code of the non-volatile memory module so as to prevent the digital content from being distributed to other storage media. However, the digital content stored in the non-volatile memory module can be easily stolen. Namely, a hacker can obtain the memory identification code by analyzing the digital content stored in the non-volatile memory module and then crack the encrypted digital content.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.